Talk:Lakeview Manor
The Jarl doesn't give me an option to buy land. He also hates me after I killed his Thane (DB quest). Making two achievements impossible to obtain. 02:41, September 5, 2012 (UTC) You don't talk to the Jarl, you talk to his Steward, the High Elf Nenya. Marr'thaldin (talk) 16:26, September 5, 2012 (UTC) The steward, Nenya doesn't give me an option to buy land either. 01:18, September 6, 2012 (UTC) Also not getting the dialogue to buy land. Nenya will not give me the dialogue to purchase the land as well. Also, the new Housecarl Rayya is nowhere to be found. Don't know if the two are connected in any way. I am already Thane of Falkreath and afterwards I killed Helvard as part of the Dark Brotherhood contracts. What a letdown. Ricardus Leo (talk) 02:31, September 6, 2012 (UTC) Maybe an answer. Although I was already Thane, I did the Civil War questline completely and then bought Hearthfire. When I went to the Jarl (not sure if it was new or old - I sided with the Imperials) and then he asked about the mead from black briar meadery. After I finished his two quests, I received the Thane quest again. I finished the Thane quest earlier on. Since I already had helped his people, it was quick, and then he appointed me Thane again. - Howie So if i do the darkbrotherhood quests and side with the imperials in the civil war am i still able to purchase the land deed? 23:54, April 13, 2013 (UTC) Bugs the game's freezing everytime I enter Lakeview Manor, is there a fix for this? KaiserC (talk) 15:07, September 9, 2012 (UTC) Remove all workbenches and work on one part of the house at a time. If that doesn't fix it, then maybe clear the cache. 01:34, September 19, 2012 (UTC) Removing all workbenches doesn't fix the CTD errors for me. Wait for Rayya appearing outside of Lakeview Manor and order her to follow and then to stay here (somewhere outisde of the house). After that I'm able to enter Lakeview Manor without CTD. (PS3) None of the furnishings purchased from Rayya show up. After the "Entry Way" furnishings are purchased, it still appears as an option. When selected, Rayya says, "I'm sorry, but you can't afford that right now." Nothing shows up even after traveling to a distant location and returning, sleeping in a bed for 24 hours, or waiting outside for 24 hours. I also have a dead dragon fall from the sky every time I fast travel to a location, including Lakeview Manor. 01:41, March 24, 2013 (UTC) I had re-modeled the Small house into the Entry Hall but somehow the furniture inside did not fully regenerate properly when I crafted them, i.e. there is a bench and low cabinet merged together near the carpenter's workbench. My spouse (Sylgja) was sitting on the bench with the low cabinet covering most of her body.. kinda funny actually. Having troubly keeping Sylgja at the manor. For some reason as soon as I choose to move there, quick traveling to the location will show her walking out the entrance and down the road all the way to Shor's Stone. Once there the only dialog options from her are for the home-cooked meal, no more move or shop dialogs after that. If you arrive late at night she'll walk inside the house and sleep in the bed once before returning to Shor's Stone. Exterior Armory Bug Even when I buy everything for the exterior part of the armory, the round table and the other bench don't show up. every time i try to build the small house i only get the rope with the poles and cant get any further is there a fix for this? im useing a pc 21:39, November 25, 2012 (UTC) Updated with new information Apiary - How does it work? The Apiary doesn't have its own wiki page so, I guess this belongs here? It says removing "the items" from the apiary will stop bees from spawning around it and putting them back will make them spawn again. Does that mean the honey has to go back too? Is the only benifit of the Apiary the bees that spawn outside of it? - TandyBomb 14:26, December 2, 2012 (UTC) Wall Mounted Deer head falling down onto the kitchen floor I added the kitchen (at Lakeview manor) and built most of the stuff for decorating it. After I had been gone a couple days the doors were closed and when I opened the far right door to go into the kitchen a big monted deer head fell on the floor in the kitchen in front of the doors. (its the one you have to use the big antlers and deer hide to make) It made a sound as if the door had hit the mounted deer head and knocked it down. Now I have this big wall mount item on the floor in my kitchen. I cannot not pick it up to move it, but i can knock it around the room by walking into it. Its too big to knock out of the way into some corner, and it crashes into everything else in the room making a big mess, not to mention it makes it impossible to get to areas of my kitchen because it is so big and in the way. I have stayed away from my house for a couple of days to see if it resets like other stuff that has been knocked around by my followers (dogs) and it does not. Is there a fix for this. Thanks Catlee2 (talk) 22:08, February 17, 2013 (UTC) Housecarl Glitches on PC Encountered a glitch concerning Iona, the Housecarl from Riften, and steward ship of Lakeview Manor. Iona was a follower and then offered to steward Lakeview Manor for me. I accepted her offer and now she operates between a follower and a Housecarl. When you approach her, she says "We've stopped. What is it?" or something similar, and when you speak to her, you get the standard non-follower Housecarl menu options. Also, Housecarl Rayya from Falkreath can be seen wandering across the property from time to time but she isn't my follower at this time either. I have also seen her sleeping in a bed upstars. 21:52, March 18, 2013 (UTC) Melarchivals Another mannequin bug (PS3) The lone mannequin on the upper floor of the main hall was standing a bit in front of the pedestal, but pointing the crosshair at where it should be still gave the option to 'Activate Mannequin'. It seems to know that it's in the wrong spot though. Now, every time I enter through the balcony door (armory addition), it will turn around, walk back to the pedestal, and stand there, but in a frozen walking pose. 09:45, March 28, 2013 (UTC) Children's Room Door bug I have a bug where the doors lead into a wall from the childrens bedroom. If you use the tcl command code you can move through the wall and the room is there, but the doors will still only lead to the wall. Anyone know how to fix this? Legionaire22 12:07, April 1, 2013 (UTC)